Saotome Diaries
by SSTR87
Summary: Ranam Saotome takes a new course on life. Crossover with Ranma 1/2, Sakura Diaries and Love Hina. I highly doubt I'll ever finish this piece, so let me know if you want to take it up.
1. Chapter 1

Saotome Diaries

AN: I once came across a crossover of Ranma ½ and Sakura Diaries, written by Dr. Suekeiichi Kaiton called Cherry Dispatches 1/2.

I decided to give my hand a try at it, and this is what I came up with…

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Ranma ½, Sakura Diaries or Love Hina, but I would be more than happy to receive rights to them!

**Chapter 1: Taking The Tests!**

Ranma slumped, his arms hanging limply from his shoulders. "Three years…" he murmured, reflecting on his life in Furinkan. It had been three years since the day arrived on the Tendo's front step, and since then he's gained the affections of far too many women for his liking. In the beginning it was easy; him and Akane, even if the relationship was abusive… But then Kuno Tatewaki added his personage to the mix, and Shampoo came from China, then returned to claim him as her beau. In truth he probably should have gone with her, it wasn't like she was an Amazon, at least not the kind from Anglo-Saxon legends. He had later discovered that her tribe was a surviving branch of Vikings, 'Which explains why Mousse is free to leave the village as he chooses,' Ranma mused. Now that he had the knowledge, it was too ate; he had acquired five more fiancées after his defeating of Saffron; they were Kiima, as an olive branch between him and the Phoenix Tribe, Mon-Lon, for the same reason only for the Nekonron, Natsumi had returned to the dojo and claimed that she was the rightful female heir to Anything Goes… Of course Happosai agreed and arranged a marriage between her and Ranma. If life wasn't hectic enough for him, Yuki, the Snow Woman that froze Nerima, returned with a marriage contract to Ranma, signed by the old man and Yuki's mother. Then there was the one that made Ranma shiver, though he was as helpless to nullify it as the fiancée in question…

Ranma was broken from her musings by a pail of cold water landing on her head. "BAKAYARO! Why don't you watch where you're dumping stuff!" she barked at the two young highschool girls that were no longer holding their pail of water.

The girls ducked into the window, fearful of speaking to the irate redhead.

"Oh my, Ranma-Kun! Here, I brought you a hot kettle," Kasumi announced, pulling said kettle from nowhere. What was Kasumi doing there? Well she's a student at Todai (Tokyo University) and came to wish Ranma luck on his entrance exams to Keio.

Ranma gratefully accepted the water and dowsed herself. "Thanks Kasumi-chan, have you seen-?" before he could finish speaking, the sound of an irate young woman rang out through the courtyard.

"Whaddya mean, I can't get in?!" she shrieked. The woman was easily defined as beautiful, having a tall and slender body with firm, round breasts and an hourglass figure. If her beauty didn't draw the eye, her light green hair with a perfect white strand, hanging as bangs, did.

The man she was being accosted by was your average security guard and so was not expecting to see said girl glow with a spectacular white aura. "Uhhh… My mistake!" he corrected, as he shrunk away from the woman. "Go on in!"

Herb tossed her head back and strolled through the courtyard until she reached Ranma and Kasumi. "These stupid Japanese men are giving me a migraine! I shall retire for the evening. If you have need of me, just page me." She informed Ranma as she stormed away from the duo and past the security guard; but not without giving him a smoldering glare.

Ranma shook his head in mild annoyance. "You would think that Herb would've grown accustomed to life here in Japan by now," he muttered

Kasumi smiled beatifically and handed Ranma his admission ticket. Ranma blinked, looking down at the card he could swear he put in his back pocket. "Ummm… Thanks Kasumi. By the way, how's school goin'?"

Kasumi's smile was suddenly lost and dark cloud of depression fell over her. "Oh Ranma-Kun, it's horrible! I'm not really here to see you off for the entrance exam, I'm taking them too."

Ranma's jaw hit the floor and he could only stare at the woman with shock. "…"

Kasumi sniffled and buried her head into Ranma's chest, "Oh Ranma-Kun! I've been so lonely, and I've had to lie to the whole family for two years!" Kasumi knew better than to clutch on to Ranma like she was, but she hadn't had a good cry since the day she first failed the entrance exams. She could sense the panic Ranma was projecting and feel the way his muscles went taut, but after a few moments of sobbing on him, it didn't really matter.

Ranma cradled the girl in his arms while stroking her hair. "Sh, sh, sh… Don't worry Kasumi-chan; I know you'll make it in this time. And if you don't, I know I won't, so we can be study partners at cram school!"

Kasumi giggled into Ranma's chest, it had taken until now for him to stop glancing all around, expecting a mallet to strike. "Thanks Ranma-Kun, I needed that cry…" she paused to wipe her tears. Pulling away she looked up, way up. "Oh my, Ranma-Kun, I hadn't realized how much you had grown!" Indeed he had. Now Ranma was 6'6" with a very defined body, and his muscles strained at his shirt with every movement, threatening to break the seams.

Ranma rubbed at the base of his pigtail, laughing abnormally. It was obvious he was in discomfort. "You think I'm big, you should see pig-boy!" Ranma thought about the 8' titan that was once his own height. Ryoga made Ranma look like a toothpick when one compared their muscles, and despite the extra bulk, Ryoga was nearly as fast as Ranma; though Ranma would never admit that!

Kasumi nodded, clasped Ranma's hand and began to lead him away, towards the testing center. "Remember Ranma-Kun, if they know that you know me, we won't be allowed to sit near each other, so pretend you don't know me, okay?"

Ranma chuckled nervously as Kasumi lead him through the labyrinth they called halls. "Jeez, I hope you're gonna show me how to get out of here, I feel like Ryoga!" he complained as they took another five flights of downward stairs, followed by three sets going up, two halls that passed through classrooms and a service elevator that led directly to the exam room.

Kasumi just smiled and released his hand. "Remember you don't know me," Ranma nodded, and turned away from his older sister. Therefore it came as a great surprise when she flipped her matronly dress over her head, revealing a set of skintight black, leather pants, and a hot pink halter top, covered by a white minijacket, with more fur than the panda had. Kasumi untied her long black hair and fluffed it to give it volume. She gave Ranma a sultry smile that had his mind reeling. "See you after the test, Ranma-_Kun_," she twisted the last syllable in such a way that Ranma had to wipe away the small trail of blood from his nose.

It only took him a few hours to finish the Keio entrance exam, but Ranma felt more exhausted then he ever had before! Not even fighting Saffron, Herb or Kirin could compare to his mental strain. One thing that he did know though, was that he had failed the test; less than a quarter of the questions were even answered and a majority of those were guessed at.

Ranma looked at his pocket-watch, "Five 'til noon," he remarked glumly. He still had another three colleges to test at before calling this week a total failure. What's worse was Herb had already been accepted into Keio, Todai, Kyoto and Meiji; three of which were part of the prestigious Tokyo 6, the best colleges in Japan, if not the world.

Ranma let his head sag, but his depression was short lived when he saw Kasumi running to meet him. The way her chest bounced did things to Ranma he wasn't willing to acknowledge. "Ranma-Kun!" she called out, waving her arms in the air as she ran to him.

Ranma quickly retrieved a handkerchief and placed it to his nose as he waved back. "Oi, Kasumi-chan, how'd it go?"

Kasumi smiled radiantly. "That test was easy, but the real exam I want to pass is Todai's!"

Ranma's jaw hit the pavement. "You mean… you passed their test?" he could hardly believe it to be true.

Kasumi nodded warmly and palmed her cheek as a blush rose to her cheeks. "When I get accepted, I can finally get married!" Seeing Ranma facefault, she could only reply with an "Ara?"

Ranma struggled to regain his feet and shook his head. "… lucky… always getting what they want…" he grumbled as thunder sounded. "So are you going to marry Doc Tofu or somethin'?"

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, blushing further. "No Ranma-Kun, Tofu-Sensei is a nice young man, but I always knew he was destined for Akane." Ranma's face darkened at the reminder.

Ono-san, Tofu's mother, had returned a month ago and gave Akane and Tofu the opposite ends of a love mushroom. Any one familiar with Ranma series knows that they cause the people to fall in love by sunset; and so was their case.

Kasumi patted Ranma on the shoulder as she projected her motherly aura into him. "I'm sorry Ranma-Kun, I didn't mean to remind you of your pain." Ranma waved her concern off and hid behind his usual carefree mask. For a brief moment Kasumi frowned, but she let it go.

"So why do you wanna get into Todai so badly, that you would turn down Keio?" Ranma questioned as he pondered the implications.

You see, fifteen years ago I made a promise with a boy," she began; then her face screwed as she tried to recall something. "Oh my, I seem to have forgotten his name… Any way, we promised to get in together, then get married."

Ranma nodded, while giving her a strange look. "So you were never planning to marry or date anyone until you got into Todai and re-meet this guy?" Ranma formulated. His face firmed and he began cracking his knuckles, "If he tries anything, I'm gonna flatten 'em…" he mused darkly, unaware he was speaking aloud.

As Kasumi stared at the boy she had come to call her younger brother, she could only say one thing. "Oh my…"

End of Chapter 1!

AN: I felt the chapter went quite smoothly. If you're thinking: "How dare you engage Kasumi to Keitaro!" Too bad, cause I did! And you know what? I've plenty more things to mess around with, too… Including the return of Ryouga, Mousse and a slew of fiancées!

Tune in Next time: A Date To Remember!


	2. Chapter 2

Saotome Diaries Saotome Diaries

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out what disclaimer means, then I can't help you!

**Chapter 2: A Date To Remember!**

Ranma knelt down in a crouch, wondering just what he would do. His mother had agreed to pay any cost for living and expenses, provided he gave her a copy of his acceptance letter, and from the looks of things, he would be stuck here all on by his lonesome. "Kuso!" he cursed, throwing a rock across the street before him. "Well, no sense moping around! Maybe I can get Kodachi to loan a few Ryo…" he mused.

As quickly as the thought came to him, he shot it, stomp on it and buried it in acid. The last time he borrowed from her, she demanded he pay in skin. He was well prepared to give her his skin, however, he got his first intro to the world of erotica…

Ranma snapped his fingers, "That's right! I made a killing as a private stripper that one month!" he shouted, pumping a fist into the air. A man paused as he walked by Ranma, and shook his head. Ranma froze like a statue and slowly looked around to spot several people staring at him strangely. "Ahhh… Heh, heh," Ranma shot off like a rocket, leaping the height of the apartment complex behind him.

"Did you see that guy?"

"I'd pay money to see him strip for me…"

One particular woman dressed in neutral gray business attire flipped open her cell phone and dialed a number. "Ryuunosuke, I've got an assignment for you…"

Ranma stared at a male strip-joint and tried to steel his nerves. "Okay Ranma, you can do this. Not like you got any other talents…"

Decision made, he stepped in and was greeted by the sight of two-dozen women whooping and hollering as a man pulled away his pants to reveal a male thong beneath, hiding an impressive package. "…"

"OWW! Take 'em off!" "Shake it, big boy!" "Bring that over here!"

As Ranma made his way through the crowd, he could swear that he had every female eye on him. The entire club went silent, the muscular dance on stage long forgotten as they spotted fresh, young meat. By the time he had gotten to the bar, his butt was red and sore.

A man wearing little more than a bow-tie was behind the counter, wiping a shot glass. "Can I help you young man?"

Ranma nodded and sent a scathing glare at the woman who decided pulling off his shirt was okay. She was young, possibly the same age as Ranma; she had short cut silver hair, sexy slits for eyes and a fox-like face.

"Mmm, let mommie shee t'ose pecs, boyo…" she slurred. If she didn't reek of alcohol, Ranma may have said something; as it was, he pulled her top up over her face and watched as she tried to find the light switch. "Hey, s- someone turn on likes!" she demanded stumbling over tables in her drunken stupor.

Ranma shook his head in annoyance. "Yeah, I came here to get a job."

The barkeep nodded and bent low to retrieve an application form. "You get one of these if you get a reaction from the crowd," informed the man as he smirked at Ranma, in a decidedly interested way.

Ranma shivered and walked away, heading to the stage. "Okay ladies, Ranma needs rent money!" he called out as the DJ began to play Country Grammar, an American rap song…

(AN: if you want read Ranma's strip dance, I'll write a side story, okay?)

Ranma cackled as he put the pedal to the metal of his new Benz SUV; he didn't care what model it was, so long as he had a nice car.

With so many drunk women, demanding to see him naked, he had a group sign a contract. "At least Pops taught me something!" he shouted out the window as he whizzed down a street at 150 MPH.

As he was rollin on 22"s, coasting through one of Tokyo's main roads, a Nissan Skyline pulled beside him and gunned their engine. When the light began to change to red, Ranma slammed on the brakes and came to a halt an inch before running into a car in front of him.

Ranma looked over the passenger seat and down to the ground. Within the car was a young Japanese woman with long black hair, wearing a fishnet outfit that showed off her black lace bra. Ranma gunned the engine of his Benz and looked back over at her. She rolled down her window as they had a while before the light changed back to green.

Ranma got the message and let mechanized window lower. "Hey hot stuff," she called out. "Wanna show off your skills? Follow me!"

Ranma nodded and let his window back up. The moment the light switched, Ranma watched the chick burn rubber, drift a three-sixty and take off down the street. Ranma smirked, answering the woman's challenge and peeled out, chasing after his prey.

Light seemed to reach down from the lampposts and grab onto Ranma's car, before releasing him to the next. The steady thrum of his engine reminded him of the silence within the car. "Man, this is kinda boring," Ranma mused aloud as he followed the woman on a straightaway. He took a moment to flip on the radio, which just happened be playing a CD.

"I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals"

Ranma grinned like fool, getting into the music. "Man, I've gotta learn English!"

(AN: song is Animals by Nickelback. As if you didn't know)

It had taken another five minutes of following the girl before they came to a congregation of all the fastest and best looking trick cars Ranma had ever seen. "Sugoi!" Ranma exclaimed as he walked around the lot, inspecting the various cars, while the owners blasted music.

Slowly Ranma began to realize that this was an unofficial car show. "Man, I would love to have one of those," came a female voice to Ranma's side. Ranma turned to look and spotted the woman who led him here. Now that he got a chance to actually look at her, he realized she was easily in her mid-twenties and was wearing black leather miniskirt with thigh-high, high-heeled black boots.

Ranma waved to her and she came to where he was. "This place is awesome! I haven't seen half of these types of cars, before!"

The woman smirked, adopting a look Ranma had come to associate with Nabiki. "If you win me that car over there," she pointed to a '76 Ford Mustang Stingray, "I'll give you any thing you want. _Anything_…" she punctuated by trailing a finger down Ranma's chest.

Ranma frowned. Three years of abstinence from the world's most beautiful woman had given him the ability to turn down anyone. "I ain't interested in sex," Ranma ignored the look of regret in the woman's eyes, "but I do need a place to stay."

The woman immediately brightened and thought of just how she could work her magic to get him a place to stay. "Deal!"

Ranma walked up to the owner of the Mustang and waited to get attention, which didn't take long. "Whatcha want kid?" asked the bishonen man as he stood from where he was chatting among friends.

Ranma pointed to the car, "I want your Mustang," he announced, drawing several sharp intakes of breathe.

"PINK SLIP!" came a loud call that echoed among the many people.

The man with the Mustang grinned cockily at Ranma. "Whatcha got to put up?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding and turned to his new acquaintance. The woman latched on to Ranma's right arm, drawing another round of gasps. "The name's Haruka, kid," she whispered to Ranma. Ranma nodded and she turned to the Mustang's owner. "I'll put my Skyline up. That should be worth something, nay Kenji?"

Kenji, the owner of the Mustang, could only nod dumbly. "Yeah…" he quickly threw away his shock and turned to Ranma, thinking of owning Haruka's Skyline, the most sought after car in the underground circuit. "Alright kid, we go down Meiji, in a game of Redlight. First to cross twenty lights wins."

Ranma's head was spinning, he had no clue what the man said, but the crowd was whooping and hollering.

Haruka pulled Ranma to the side and handed him the keys to her car. "You can't drive stick-shift, right?"

Ranma blinked and did a double-take. "How'd you know that?"

Haruka smirked like a shark. "Trade secret, boy. By the time we reach Meiji, you'll be a pro, no get in and start driving!" she commanded.

Behind the duo several murmurs raised. "Haruka's dating again?"

"I heard she put her car up for grabs…"

"She's letting some kid drive her Skyline!"

"… for Kenji's Mustang Stingray!"

Ranma slammed the brakes, downshifted and banked right, through the entrance a tight alley. "You were right, Haruka!" Ranma shouted as he pressed the clutch and shifted up a gear. "I feel like a pro already!"

Haruka couldn't respond since she was clinging to her seatbelt, trying to keep her dinner. "…" She mumbled incoherently as she pointed to a dumpster a few meters in front of them.

Since Ranma was talking to Haruka, he didn't have his eyes on the road, and so, barely dodged the dumpster and the wall to the other side. "Hmmm… I've always wanted to try this," Ranma pondered aloud. Without warning he jerked the car to one side, then the other, causing the passenger side to raise off the ground roll against the brick wall of a building. "AWESOME! I didn't think I could do that in real life!"

Haruka grabbed a handy paper bag from the glove compartment and began taking deep breaths.

Ranma slammed the brakes and turned left, slamming the car back on all-fours. He twisted the steering wheel as far as the car let him as he slammed the gas, spinning the car in a one-eighty. "Man, this car drives itself!"

After stopping to let Haruka deposit her stomach contents it took a few minutes to drive to the start point – strangely, they were still five minutes earlier then anyone else.

Kenji pulled to a halt beside Ranma while at the same time, ten other cars blocked off traffic from behind the two. He grinned at Ranma through the windows and gave him the bird.

Ranma smirked and gunned the engine. When Kenji stared into Ranma's car again, Ranma charged an energy ball and floored the gas and clutch, switching into first gear.

It took Kenji a good five seconds to recover from what he saw. But when he did, Kenji's Mustang roared to life and ripped up the asphalt as he peeled out.

Ranma laughed like a hyena as he took advantage of his three light headstart. His mirth was short lived when he caught sight of a rapidly approaching Mustang. He still didn't understand rules, but as he lowed for a yellow light and the Mustang zipped past, Ranma went for broke and went back up to third gear.

Coming to the seventh light, a redlight, Ranma had the Skyline redlining. He barely managed to swerve through the traffic and he caught up to Kenji. The two rode nose-to-nose as their cars maxed their engines; or so Ranma thought…

Kenji looked fearful for a moment, then he pointed to a switch on his console. "Bye, bye," he mouthed, waving at Ranma. When he flipped the switch he car shot like a bat out of hell and left Ranma feeling cheated.

Ranma searched around his own console, seeking a turbo switch of his own. He couldn't find one but as he gave up, his thumb pressed a small red button. The sound of air being rapidly released scared the crap out of Ranma. Then the car spewed blue flames from the exhaust and he was catching up to the Mustang.

Ranma slipped in front of the Mustang and began weaving to and fro, preventing Kenji from getting back in front. Ranma flipped Kenji the bird, through his back windshield. Suddenly he realized something bad…

Right in front of him was traffic from people turning into the road. Ranma slammed on the horn and swerved through the congestion. "The hell're you doin' in my way!" Ranma shouted from his window.

Unfortunately for Ranma, but fortunate for Kenji, the Mustang rolled across an extended sidewalk, taking the lead again.

Ranma grit his teeth. "I ain't gonna lose to him!" he declared and forced his way to the oncoming traffic side. Several horns blared, but there fewer cars on this side. Ranma drove his Skyline at top speed through the oncoming cars, slipping back and forth while trying to catch up to Kenji. Ranma's luck seemed to be holding out when he spotted Kenji being held up at the eighteenth light by a turning semi.

Taking advantage of the smaller car, Ranma slipped below and zipped past an irate Kenji. Since Kenji had to start from zero, Ranma had the speed advantage, and used it to advantage. "Finally!" Ranma shouted as he came up to a green light. "One light to go, and I'm gonna win!"

However, Kenji wasn't dead yet. He redlined his Mustang and flipped the turbo switch, increasing his performance several fold. He hadn't gotten the title Widow Maker for losing! "Eat dust, kid!" he shouted as he zipped past Ranma, and through the last light.

Ranma slammed the steering wheel in agitation. "KUSO! KUSOKUSOKUSO! I had it!" he shouted.

Ranma came to a sliding halt and stepped out of the car. After thirty minutes, the coalition reformed at the finish line. Ranma had been dreading the reaction of Haruka for losing the race and not getting her the car she wanted. He still hadn't understood that he lost her car…

Haruka lit a cigarette and placed it in her mouth and let it dangle there. "I hear you almost beat Kenji?"

Ranma grimaced, hating that he lost. 'Ranma Saotome never loses!' "What a crock…" he grumbled.

Haruka patted Ranma's back and gave him her cig. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Ranma. Kenji's known as the Widow Maker," she informed. Internally she added 'he's also the only that ever beats…' "He got the name cause hardly anyone lives after racing him. The guy's a speed demon on NOS!" she exclaimed gesticulating her point.

Ranma sighed. "I shoulda beat 'em!"

Haruka grinned cattily. "You know what this means, right?" Seeing Ranma's confused expression, she elaborated. "You lost my car, so now you have to be my chauffer."

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "What's a chauffer? Is it some kind of sex slave? Cause I ain't gonna do it if it is!"

Haruka shook her head, wondering just what kind of life this kid lived to be so against sex. 'Unless he's gay…' she sent Ranma a curious glance, but said nothing of it. "It means you have to drive me around in your Benz."

"OHHHH!" Ranma sighed in mental relief. The last thing he needed was another woman chasing him; especially while he was going to Cram School, wherever that would be…

Ranma pulled in front a small teashop, titled 'Hinata Tea Shop'. Haruka hopped out of the passenger seat, wearing a modest set of pinstripe slacks and a horizontally stripe long-sleeve shirt. Ranma blushed again when he thought of her changing her clothes as she sat beside him.

"Thanks for the ride, Ranma-Kun," Haruka sent Ranma a smoky grin and close the door.

Ranma waited until Haruka was safely within and turned on a guiding light before leaving. As Ranma drove through the empty streets of Tokyo, he remembered the issues that awaited him. "Oh man… How am I gonna find a place to rent out here?"

He took a few moments to stare at the many hundreds of love motels and greatly overpriced apartments. While he had made a good sum from his act at the strip club, it wasn't near enough to afford an apartment, and so he was forced to rent a cheap a hotel for a one-nighter.

Ranma approached the check-in desk, where a young teenager with twin black pigtails was working, He flashed her an uneasy grin. He could swear he saw little hearts floating around her head. "Hi, I need a room for one night."

The girl nodded and scanned her folder for available rooms. "We only have a two-bedroom and the penthouse suite." While it was a big fat lie, her new boyfriend didn't need to know that. "Are you going to a college around here?" she pressed, leaning forward, wantonly.

Ranma's countenance darkened for a moment. "Yeah, I'm here to take the entrance exams for Todai and Meiji."

The girl nodded absently, dreaming of bragging to her friends of her catch. "You know, if you need anything, _anything_ at all, just give my pager a beep!" she instructed giving Ranma her card and keys to his room. Ranma paid up and looked down one of the many halls.

Seeing the best opportunity she had to get into his room, she merrily put up a closed sign and grabbed Ranma by his wrist, leading him through the halls…

"Thank you miss…" Ranma trailed off as he realized he didn't know the girl's name.

The girl cheerfully supplied her name, "I'm Komi! Komi Natsuki," she bowed cutely and leapt into Ranma's arms, causing him to tense up. "You know, since you're going to be starting at Todai or Meiji, you should hook up with a young highschool girl!"

Ranma smiled kindly at the girl, while pushing her away. Internally he grimaced at the way his highschool life had gone. "I appreciate the suggestion, but I've got too many problems to start dating younger girls," he offered hoping to end that line of thinking now.

Too bad for Ranma, the young girl had other things in mind. "Its okay if you have a girlfriend on the side," she answered huskily. "As long as you treat me right, I'll be glad to share you!"

Ranma's mind went into over load and he fought to remain upright. 'A girl that says she's willing to share me? What's this world coming to?' Nervously, "Uhhh… No, that's alright. Besides you're a bit too young for me"

Komi frowned cutely as she put her hands on her hips. "I guess you don't superstition around here?" Ranma's brow went, letting her know to continue. "It's said that if you sleep with a highschooler of the opposite sex the night before testing, you'll get in no problem!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and set his bags by his bed. "I didn't think young girls were so hard up for sex?" he accused, causing Komi to blush. 'So long as mom doesn't find out I turned sex down again, I should be fine!'

Just then, Ranma's pager rang, it was his mother, sending a message to bring back a few souvenirs and a couple girlfriends, preferably willing to have babies. Ranma's heads slumped. "Hey, you really want to have sex?"

Komi flushed clear to her toes. She hadn't thought the guy would actually accept. "I… I'm not ready for that kind of thing…" she mumbled beneath her breath.

Apparently Ranma heard because he started escorting the girl out of his room. "I should've known. Oh well, maybe that one lady, what was her name… Haruka? Yeah! Maybe she'll be interested; she seems old enough to want kids."

Komi frowned as Ranma put her out and jumped back in when he tried to close the door. "Hey mister! Who do you think you are?!"

Ranma frowned and looked back at the door he could swear he shut. "What do you want from me?"

Komi froze in her diatribe to question herself. 'What do I want from him?' Before her mind could answer, she felt warm lips pressing against her own. Her mind had a total meltdown and she allowed Ranma to lead her to his bedroom…

End of Chapter 2! I hope you at least enjoyed some of it!

Oh well…

LWH ()


	3. Chapter 3

Saotome Diaries Saotome Diaries

**Disclaimer:** Ranma Saotome is a product from the ingenious mind of Rumiko Takahashi. Sakura Diaries belongs to someone I don't know, and Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

**Chapter 3: Todai, here I come!**

Last time on Saotome Diaries: Ranma earned a Benz SUV and lost Haruka's Nissan Skyline in a race with Kenji. After dropping Haruka off at home he decided to call it a night and rented a hotel…

Ranma pressed the out-of-wits-girl in her sleep pressure point, sending her on impromptu nap. He caught her slight body and carried her to guest bedroom, then tucked her away and went to his own room, where he promptly passed out…

Ranma awoke to the lingering scent of frying eggs. Idly, Ranma wondered why the old man let hi sleep so late. He pulled away his blankets and found them oddly warm, in comparison to thin ones he usually used. 'Mom must've brought 'em for me…'

Ranma stripped off the clothes he wore the previous night and assembled his bathing equipment (a towel, soap, scrubber and modesty towel). As he drifted through the hallway he wondered when the Tendo's had white walls put up…

Komi watched Ranma drift across the bedroom, strip out of his clothes and gather bathing supplies, from where she stood at his doorway. When he headed towards her she blushed and turned away, retreating to the kitchen.

From her place she watched Ranma trek through the hall in a daze, mumbling about nice, white walls before entering the bathroom…

While scrubbing his female body, Ranma began to gain a semblance of self and where he was, but for the most part, it was a jumble of flashing lights he didn't need. "Maybe I got another super-cold?" she mused as she scrubbed her back. She hefted the pail and dumped it over her head, sending a shiver down her spine.

Ranma-chan stood from her bench and stepped into the empty furo. "Huh? What the?" This was certainly a first for the redhead! Ever since Kasumi had left, Nodoka, his mother, had taken over the housework at the Tendo's.

Only, she wasn't at the Tendo's…

"Well, then where am I?!" she shrieked. With an unsteady hand, she twisted the hot water faucet on. 'One thing at a time, Ranma! Let's se, I'm a girl, better change back before whoever kidnapped me comes across my curse…'

It took him a few moments to gather his whereabouts and realize just what position he WAS in. "Sheesh! I nearly gave myself a heart attack, thinkin' I got roped into another arrangement!" Ranma-Kun shouted as he strolled from the hotel bathroom, wearing nothing but his birthday suit…

Komi looked up from where she had been making breakfast when she heard the sound a young girl shrieking about this or that. When she realized it came from the bathroom, the very same that Ranma had gone in, she knew she was hearing things.

She knocked on head and stuck out her cute tongue. "What was I thinking?" Deciding her imagination was getting the better of her Komi shook her head and went back to working on breakfast…

Ranma emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and fully male. At the moment he was drying out his hair with a clean white towel. Komi looked up from the table where she had finished laying out their meal, and smiled at Ranma. "Did you enjoy your shower Ranma-Kun?"

Ranma raised his gaze to look into the eyes of a young girl, wearing nothing but one of his silk shirts. "…"

Komi followed Ranma's gaze back to the shirt she was wearing and flushed. In all her excitement of gaining Ranma as her new beau, she had forgotten to change back into her own clothes. "SORRY! I didn't mean to take your shirt, but I didn't have any clean clothes and mine were the wash!"

Ranma shook his head as several hours of images assailed his mind. He saw as he went to the bar, stripped for women, went street racing and lost; and the last thing remembered clearly was going out for drinks with Haruka. After that everything was fuzzy, he aw flashes of leading the young girl before him into the bedroom, but couldn't recall what he did after that.

Komi watched as Ranma's face went pale and he dropped the towel to his feet. Absently Ranma waved a hand, indicating he didn't mind. 'Now what am I gonna do? The moment the other girls find out, Komi is gonna be in serious danger!' he mused, wondering just how drunk he was to have allowed his repressed libido to run free.

"Ne, Komi?" Ranma called out, hoping the girl wouldn't be too put off by his next words, "About last night… I… Uh… I mean…" 'GRRR Get a grip Ranma!' he mentally chastised himself.

Komi looked up at the uncomfortable young man and decided to have a little fun at his expense. "What about last night?" she inquired, shifting in her seat, to reveal her ample cleavage. "It **was** my first time you know," While she wasn't technically lying, as it was her first time to stay at man's house overnight – though she didn't lose her virginity, but that something Ranma-Kun could discover on his own at a later date.

Ranma went from pale to stone. "First time…?" he repeated weakly.

Komi nodded. "I think it was great though! I've been so excited ion my life!"

"Never… been more… excited?"

Komi encircled her arms about Ranma's neck and kissed his cheek. "Here's my info card, page me when you feel like it," she instructed, slipping the card into his blue denim jeans.

Ranma blinked a couple of times and stared at the girl in confusion. "Wait, where are you going, Komi?"

Komi pursed her lips and stuck out a her tongue, "I'm still a cute highschooler! I've to get to class, and you've your Todai Exams to take. Remember to give me a call later," she called out, rushing out the door.

Ranma arrived at one of the local high schools, where the Tokyo University Exams were being held. In all actuality, he knew he had as much of a chance passing here, at Tokyo U, as he did at ending all the engagements – without committing seppuku.

Lucky for him, he had been among the selected few to take the test a week ahead of schedule; now no one would know how badly he failed the test…

"Ranma-Kun!" came the heavenly voice Kasumi as she strolled up to him, a radiant smile adorning her elegant face. Ranma deflated, all the hope he had of not being recognized died a horrible, grisly death.

"Hey, did you hear? Ranma Saotome, the legend of Furinkan is taking Tokyo U's entrance Exams!"

"No way, you're kidding right?"

"I saw him with my own eyes!"

Ranma glanced to and fro, seeking a place of solitude. Seeing potential college students and many young highschoolers lounging about the campus, he gave up on his search for escape from the limelight.

Kasumi continued to smile, not having a care in the world. "Wish me luck on the exams, Ranma-Kun," she requested as she led Ranma to the testing center. Unlike the Keio center, Kasumi and Ranma's trip was straightforward…

"Let's see, question 1… What is the inverse reciprocal of 9/10 (5/6) – (-8/7)?" Ranma stared at the problem dubiously. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME?!" he shouted out, standing quickly, pulling at his hair, and throwing his chair across the room.

A hundred students turned arctic glares on Ranma as the proctors pointed to rules on the chalkboard. Ranma bowed, giving a mumbled apology and seated himself.

As Ranma settled in he realized that unlike any college or practice exam he took, this one offered a multiple-choice selection. Grinning like c… dog that ate the canary, he scanned through the answer sheet and marked random answers, following the universal multiple choice law: The correct answer is usually "A" and "B", "D" and "E" are usually tricks, but don't hold back on the "C"s.

Ranma reviewed his answer sheet and nodded his approval. Looking around he noticed most of the others were still on the first few pages of the Exam. Rather than turning in his sheet now, and being exposed at guessing – or worse, being called a cheat – Ranma flipped the booklet open and pretended to be solving the problems…

Yeah, this is a short chapter, but I'm happy with it, for the most part…

C&C Are welcome, Flames are accepted with open arms, so long as I can make remarks about them

LWH () Started 01/20/2008 Completed 01/22/2008


	4. Chapter 4

Saotome Diaries Saotome Diaries

**Disclaimer:** No matter how many times you try to give it to me, I don't own Ranma ½, Love Hina OR Sakura Diaries! I'm only _borrowing_ them!!

Chapter 4: Komi's Call

Komi sat in the window overlooking the examiners as they departed from the testing building. To her side was her best and closest friend, Urara Kasuga. Urara had short-cropped hair, dyed a shade of red that made her look cute. She was currently dressed, like Komi, in the school's uniform, a blouse covered by a dark jacket, a mini-skirt bordering on indecent exposure, super wide tube socks, reaching up her lower legs and indoor shoes

Urara sighed longingly, watching the early testers for Tokyo University. With an excited smile she turned to Komi, "Tonma is supposed to be getting his results at Keio today!"

Komi held a hand to forehead in exasperation. "Really Urara, this guy isn't even in Keio yet! But then again," she trailed off with stars in her eyes as she thought being with a rich and famous man. Her daydream quickly shifted to an image of Ranma holding her in his arms. "Uaaaa…" she moaned passionately.

Komi blinked and poked her friend on her breast. "Ne, Komi? Did you finally catch a rich boyfriend?"

Komi flushed red and wailed loudly. "He's the greatest, most handsome man you could ever lay eyes on!" Komi bragged. She sighed breathlessly, "He's taking the early Tokyo Exams today! OH!" The last was exclaimed when she spotted Ranma emerge from the building. Turning to her close friend, Komi tossed aside her mop, grabbed Urara's wrist and ran out the classroom.

As Ranma exited the testing center he was greeted by Kasumi, who smiled at him with true joy shining in her eyes. Ranma grinned confidently at her, presenting his best faux face. "I know we both passed this time!"

Kasumi's smile never faded as she watched Ranma run in circles, telling everyone that he and her had passed the exam. "Ranma-Kun!" she called out, but Ranma didn't seem to hear her. She released an exasperated breath, but before she was able to go anywhere, a young girl positioned herself in front of her.

"Who are you?!" the girl demanded, hands on hips and glaring at Kasumi with unprovoked hostility.

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed, taking the sight of the young girl. She stood at about 4'3" with a flawless complexion and a cute young face. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails of black, silky hair, falling down to her elbows. "Tendo Kasumi, pleased to meet you, young lady."

Komi returned Kasumi's bow, though her eyes remained narrowed as she stared at the woman Ranma was trying so obviously to impress. "Komi, Natsumi Komi. How do you know **my** Ranma-Kun?"

Kasumi flushed and held a hand to her mouth. 'Oh my, Ranma sure does work fast! Perhaps he's more like his wanted him to be than he was when I last knew him…' Kasumi adopted a thoughtful expression, her gaze remaining fixed on the young girl.

Komi fidgeted under the beautiful woman's gaze, feeling quite uncomfortable being stared at. "I… gotta go now!" she enthused, running off towards another young highschool girl.

Kasumi placed a palm to her cheek, her face screwed in deep thought. Her musing was interrupted when Ranma returned, mouth stuffed with a curry bun arms loaded with several other kinds of buns. "Ungwee, Hasume?" he mumbled around his bread.

Kasumi tilted her head as she smiled at her little brother. "Oh, my, Ranma-Kun. I just met the most interesting girl,"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. He hadn't imagined Kasumi to be bi, but whatever made the girl happy. Swallowing his bun, he tried speaking again. "Oh? What's she like, your new girlfriend or something?"

Kasumi blushed clear to her toes. "Oh my! No Ranma-Kun, I think she was yours, truthfully."

Ranma's other brow rose to meet the first. "My girlfriend?"

Komi stared down at her feet, admiring the way her shoes fit. No, that's not true; she was lost in her thought


End file.
